Of Love, Life, and Friendship
by Nancy D
Summary: Harry's seventh year and Voldemort has come to destroy Hogwarts. A story told in hindsight where every person knows a little bit and it all comes together at the end... Hey, the story's better than the summary :) **FINALLY UPDATED!!**
1. Prologue

A/N: Here's the first part of my interactive Harry Potter story. The plot will change, I have decided, but not enough so you have to change your characters.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all of the Rowling stuff, and I also don't own the following characters, which belong to their respective owners:  
  
Ribbon Andersen – Cradlerobber Speedo Chan  
Jennifer Harding – Tizrah   
Crystal Blake – Dljewel   
Aidan McGuinn – Energy   
Blaise Zabini - Toma0708 and JK Rowling  
Ariana Lynch – Kitty  
Phoebe Scully – Phoebe   
Ezra Green – Escritora   
Goby Middling – RESPECT   
  
Thanks guys! I love your characters!  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
It was the first day of September. It was the first day of Harry's last year at Hogwarts. He had already given a lot of thought to what he would be after he graduated from Hogwarts. He was going to take a year off to travel, and then hopefully settle down in England and open a quaint little neighborhood restaurant. Of course these were just fantasies. Harry still wasn't *really* sure what he would be doing. But he knew he would miss Hogwarts a lot. Hogwarts was where he first made friends. Where, for the first time since his parents died he was cared for by people that loved him.   
  
As he watched a new batch of students being sorted into their houses, Harry couldn't help thinking about how much he would miss Hogwarts when he was gone. He looked up at Professor McGonagall who was reading off the students' names in that same sharp, intimidating voice that she used when she called off Harry's own name seven years before. But Harry knew that she wasn't as sharp as she seemed. She was really a wonderful person, though, sadly, the only person who voiced that opinion was Hermione. But Harry privately agreed wholeheartedly, and he was pretty sure there were a lot of others who did too.   
  
Harry's eyes shifted over to Hagrid who was watching the Sorting intently. Hagrid was the one who told Harry he was a wizard. Harry owed a lot to Hagrid the wonderful lovable giant who had befriended Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Because Hagrid wasn't a true Professor, he was able to talk to Harry on a different level than the teachers were able to. Harry made a note to himself that he would have to visit Hagrid.   
  
After the Sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up to have a few words. Harry thought for a bit about how much he would miss Dumbledore. Dumbledore had always been there for him, and he always knew what was going on. In a way, he was sort of the wise old grandfather that Harry never had. Harry almost started to cry at the reality that he would have to leave all of these people whom he loved so much, and he hadn't even begun to think about the students whom he was going to have to leave.  
  
"Welcome," Professor Dumbledore said, "to another year at Hogwarts." Harry noticed a definite quiver in his voice. He turned to Ron to see if he noticed it too, and Ron nodded to show he did. "I'd like to introduce to you four new people who will join the Hogwarts family this year," he continued, "but one or two of them, however, may not be so new to all of you." His eyes lingered for a moment on Harry and his friends. Harry smiled at Dumbledore, but he couldn't help but feel puzzled by the way Dumbledore seemed to be so suddenly nervous. Something wasn't right. "Messrs Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are here to fill the position of Quidditch trainer, left vacant by Madam Hooch. Many of you may recognize –"  
  
At that moment, the doors blew open and all of the lights went out. There was an explosion from the end of Dumbledore's wand, and all of the students scrambled under the tables. In the dim light that came from the doorway, Harry could just barely see Professor McGonagall making her way towards a shadowy figure who stood at the entrance to the Great Hall. An explosion came from the end of her wand, and Harry could see the figure was none other than Lord Voldemort himself!   
  
"Rectus Leadus!" screamed Professor McGonagall. Light from her wand shot right through the figure!  
  
"It's just an illusion, Minerva!" came Dumbledore's voice from the back of the room. Harry could hear foot-shuffling that told him Dumbledore was running to the front as well. He was right, because a few seconds later, Dumbledore came into view with Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Projectus dissipatus!" screamed Dumbledore and McGonagall together. The image of Voldemort started to fade, but before it did, it made eye contact with Harry. It aimed its wand at Harry and uttered a spell. The last thing Harry saw before being enveloped in internal brown fog was Professor McGonagall turn into a cat and jump into Voldemort's line of fire.   
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it! I didn't put any of your characters in the prologue, but the story will unfold shortly, starting with the first chapter. I think it's very interesting how I decided to do this, but you'll have to wait and see; it's a surprise. **Many of your characters will appear in Chapter One, so check back soon** 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:  
  
It was a long time before Harry Potter finally awoke in the hospital wing. It was Hermione that he saw first. She was crying and holding the hand of a man whom Harry only vaguely recognized.   
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked. His voice sounded groggy. Hermione was still crying, but Harry could see she was smiling.  
  
"You're awake!" she exclaimed. She turned to her friend. "Ezra, go tell Madam Pomfrey that Harry is awake!" Tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably. How long have I been asleep? Harry thought. The person called Ezra hugged Hermione, and then got up and left.   
  
When they were alone, Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "How long have I been in here."   
  
Hermione brushed tears out of her face and said quietly, "Harry. It is the eighth of December. You have been in here for that long."  
  
"W-what happened?" Harry asked, trembling.   
  
"It's a long story," said Hermione. Her tears were starting up again.   
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Alright," said Hermione taking deep breaths and trying to regain her composure. She put her hand on Harry's and began to talk. Harry closed his eyes and felt Hermione's hand on his and listened to her voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, let's see. We'll start on the first day that we were here. Dumbledore started his speech; you were there for that, weren't you? And then all of a sudden the door blew open and all of the lights went out. Professor McGonagall went to the front of the room and cast a spell on the figure at the door, but nothing happened. Then, Professor Dumbledore went up there and said it was an illusion. The two of them together did another spell, and the illusion vanished. But then, Professor McGonagall did something really strange. She turned into a cat and jumped in front of it. There was a loud blast and everyone at the Gryffindor table got up and ran – except you. You just lay there in a heap under the table. Ginny went to go over to you, but somebody grabbed onto her so she couldn't. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and even Snape went over to you to see what was wrong, and in the end Snape conjured a stretcher out of the air and he and Madam Pomfrey brought you here.  
  
I guess Filch managed to restore the lights, because they came on shortly after you left. Dumbledore told us Prefects to take everyone to our house common rooms, so we did. And it wasn't easy, mind you. We got into the common room, and everyone was just awful. Ginny was especially hysterical. Ron was unusually quiet. I looked around at everyone that night and felt like I was in a dream. I walked over to two boys who looked really scared. Dennis Creevey and Aidan McGuinn. I told them that it would be alright, but Harry, I wasn't so sure myself!   
  
It was really hard that night. Everyone was just sick with fear and grief. I finally started talking to Phoebe Scully. Since she came in fifth year, I never really got to know her. But I did that night. We sat in the corner and talked for hours, and she told me everything about herself. Everything from how she's a wolf animagus, to how she had a mad crush on Neville Longbottom to how she loved to eat smashed potatoes! There didn't seem to be a secret in the world she wanted to hide from me, and by the time Professor McGonagall came in at two in the morning, still wearing her dress robes and pointed hat, Phoebe and I were practically best friends.  
  
"Students," Professor McGonagall said, "I'd like you all to know that the thing you saw tonight was just an illusion of Lord Voldemort." Several people in the room flinched at her saying Voldemort's name. She tried to remain calm, but she seemed very shaken. "However, the illusion was capable of inflicting damage, as it did to our dear Harry Potter." Several people gasped at this point, and a few started bawling all over again. But Harry, you weren't the only one Voldemort hurt. As she said this, sheput her hand behind her back, and I think I was the only one who saw that awful gash in her left arm.   
  
"Harry Potter is not dead," she continued. However, there were no sighs of relief. "He is in the hospital wing in critical condition. He most likely will live, but he is unconscious right now, and there is no telling when he will wake up." She sighed a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you all this. The poor dear has had so much happen in his short life." She said this last line partly to herself.   
  
She straightened up and addressed the room again. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and I are still investigating what happened. You are to stay in the common room tonight, and the house-elves will send breakfast up to you tomorrow." She looked as if she was going to say something more, but she didn't. She just turned around and walked out of the common room, and as she left I could have sworn I saw a tear roll down her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione lifted her hand off of Harry's, and he opened his eyes. Ezra and Madam Pomfrey were standing in the doorway. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and smiled at Harry.  
  
"It's good to see you awake," she said. "You have a lot of friends, Harry. Ezra and Hermione here have been in a lot, and so have your friend Ron and that red-headed sister of his. Also, a kid named Creevey, and a whole lot of others, really. There was once even a Slytherin in here to visit you."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who just smiled and shrugged as if to say, "I have no idea."  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione and Ezra. "I need to take care of Harry now, would you mind leaving for a little while? Come back in a couple of hours; Harry won't be able to leave my sight for quite a while as he's very weak, but I expect he'll be wanting company." She winked at Harry.  
  
"All right Harry, bye," said Hermione, and she turned and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I've just been so enormously busy in these past two months! Because there are a few of you who just can't WAIT for me to update, here is the first half of chapter two! The rest should be up soon, I promise! :) Nancy D  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Madam Pomfrey took care of Harry for a few hours, and just as she was about to give him some dinner, someone walked through the door. It was the someone Harry had been so anxious to talk to.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Ron sheepishly. Harry smiled and waved him in, and Madam Pomfrey got up and went into the other room. Ron sat down on the bed. "Hi Harry," he said again. "We were all so worried about you. And school wasn't nearly as exciting without you! Hermione's great, but that friend of hers, Phoebe, is really annoying. I don't really like her tagging along very much. I've been hanging with Dean and Seamus the entire time, though I did start spending more time with Ginny this year, and her boyfriend Colin Creevey." Ron must have seen the look on Harry's face, so he said, "He's not that bad, Harry." But Harry didn't make a face because Ron was friends with Colin. He made a face because Colin and Ginny, *his* Ginny, were an item! He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Right," said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey said that you guys were in to see me a lot. You and Ginny and Colin."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "We were in here a lot. Everyone thought you were – " He stopped talking, but Harry knew he was going to say 'dead'. Harry recalled the story Hermione had started to tell him earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Ron," Harry started, slowly. "Hermione said that the night – the night the stuff happened – Professor McGonagall came into the Common Room and said that she and Snape and Dumbledore were still investigating. What did they find? What happened to me?" Ron took a deep breath. Harry could tell it wasn't easy for him to think about this.   
  
"Harry." Ron had reduced his voice to a whisper. "Harry, they still don't know. They've been taking precautions all year, making potions, casting spells and such, but they still don't know how that apparition came, or how it managed to hurt you." He went silent and closed his eyes. He opened them and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you don't know how much we've missed you. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is just awful without you!" Harry smiled. He could tell Ron didn't want to talk about the hard stuff, and also he was just itching to hear about what went on while he was asleep.  
  
"Really," said Harry. "I'm anxious to hear – " He didn't even need to finish his sentence. Ron was off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't know if you remember the first day or not, but Dumbledore introduced Sirius and Professor Lupin to us again; said they were the new Quidditch instructors. Well they are awesome! Professor Lupin referees the matches, and Sirius commentates! He is so funny, too, with all of his side comments, and then Professor McGonagall's side comments, and then his responses! Sometimes I almost abandon my Keeper duties to listen to them talk! It was like having Lee Jordan back! For the last match, Dean made a sign that said "Sirius Black: Play-by-play and Professor McGonagall: Commentary". It made everybody really laugh. But we didn't win the match, because we don't have you. Our new seeker, a fourth year, Aidan McGuinn, isn't that bad. He won one match for us, but that was against Hufflepuff, and their seeker's awful. But he is OK.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry was smiling when Ron finished the story. He could recall Lee Jordan's commentary, and Professor McGonagall's side remarks. "Ron," Harry asked. "You said Professor Lupin and Sirius are Quidditch instructors this year. Could you send them to come see me one day?"  
  
"Sure," said Ron. "Er – I'll just go get them now." He smiled uneasily. "I – er – have homework."   
  
"Sure," said Harry, who could see that Ron still wasn't comfortable speaking to him, being that he was asleep for the past three months.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being roused by a hand with a gentle touch. He looked up to see the gentle, but tired and slightly worn face of his good friend Professor Lupin.  
  
"Hey," Harry said. He looked across the room to see Sirius Black standing in the doorway. "Hey Sirius."  
  
"Hello Harry," Sirius said, making his way over to the bed where Harry lay. 


End file.
